Animaniacs Rebellion
by awesomeyakko22
Summary: This is an Animaniacs parody of a clip of Madoka Magica's Rebellion. With the fight with Mami and Homera, then Sayaka and Homera. One-Shot


**Hiiiiiiiiiii! Sooo, this is a little one shot of the moment in Madoka Magica Rebellion with the fight with Mami and then the Conformation with Sayaka! So if you do not have a clue what I am talking about, then just have a fun time with the story and forget everything I just said! And Yakko is Homera, Wakko is Mami, and Dot is Sayaka! This is a darker fanfic of mine, so I hope you enjoy!**

Yakko was walking through the dark ally ways.

 _I have to protect my sibs, even if I have to hurt someone!_ Yakko clutched his fists together, then he saw Elmara in front of her.

"Come on out little fuzzy heads!" Elmara yelled and she suddenly grabbed Wakko's tail. Wakko yelled out in pain as he did not notice her till now.

"WAKKO MOVE!" Yakko pushed Wakko and stood in frond of Elmara separating them.

Wakko glanced back, but he saw Yakko give him a reassuring gesture. The gesture was like a move on gesture and Wakko looked at Yakko in confusion before standing up and turning around. He gave one last glance till he ran away.

"No one tries to hurt my siblings." Yakko started in a dark tone advancing towards Elmara, "And anyone who does pays! I remember what you used to be, you hear that! I know what you realy are!"

"Huh?" Elmara said in a frightened tone.

"You caused the pain of me and my siblings. We are all afraid of you, and now you cannot deny it." Yakko said with a pause, "But I am NOT going to let you continue, this is all your doing!"

"I don't know..." Elmara trailed off trying to come up with an excuse.

"What do you want with us? Is it a game for you, IS THIS HOW YOU HAVE FUN!?" Yakko started yelling, "Why don't you just stop?"

Elmara looked down at the ground, as her lip quivered.

"Memories are annoying, you always tend to remember the bad stuff, and all the pain. Yes I remember how much pain you caused me, and you will pay for what you did to my siblings. They have kind hearts and forgive easily but I do not." Yakko grabbed Elmara's shirt.

"I didn't know that, now i am worried that I have a grudge..." Elmara squeaked in fear.

"Let's have it. Why are you doing this to us? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Yakko lifted her up, his anger taking better of him.

"Yakko that hurts, please stop!" Elmara squeaked out again.

An anvil as large as Yakko landed right next to him. Yakko looked over in surprise, dropping Elmara in the process.

"I was going to wait till I understood the situation, but you were getting a little aggressive, so i thought I would interfere..." Wakko was standing about five feet away from Yakko.

"You knew what I was up to?" Yakko said guiltily.

"Yes, now explain your self!" Wakko said like a mother scolding her child.

"She was hurting you, and I could not stand it any longer." Yakko stood up for himself.

"How can you say such things?" Wakko questioned, tilting his head.

"R-right fuzzy head!" Elmara was watching intently.

"Elmara you can leave now!" Wakko warned her.

"Ok!" Elmara gladly ran away, she got as far away from Yakko as she could.

"I suppose this means you are going to protect _Her_?" Yakko asked in disgust and then waved it off.

"I am giving you a chance to walk away and forget this ever happened. If you do not in three seconds then I will use force." Wakko sternly said.

"I am only trying to protect you and Dot, and why did you escalate this quickly?" Yakko asked, "I will not attack you even if you want to fight!"

"Because you almost hurt a child! But I can defiantly outlast you!" Wakko bragged, trying to get on Yakko's bad side.

Wakko suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Yakko's arm, he held on as tight as he could.

"We are not going anywhere till you tell me what is going on! And stop struggling!" Wakko tried to put both arms on Yakko's left arm.

"Huh?! You realy do not know?" Yakko suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Wakko with a confused expression.

"What?! You are such a fool!" Wakko suddenly got angry a his older brother.

"Wakko, did you even HEAR our conversation? I am just trying to-" Yakko was suddenly cut off by a low growl emitting from Wakko.

"You could have attacked me by now but you chose not to, but you chose to attack Elmara, even without a reason." Wakko's face suddenly got dark, "Why!? TELL ME NOW!"

"I have been trying to tell you but I am getting interrupted! One moment, what's that!" Yakko pointed with his free hand to a smoke bomb that landed in front of them, "ANOTHER DISTRACTION, WHY AUTHOR?! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Yakko pulled Wakko behind him before the smoke bomb went off. The smoke got in his eyes, then he felt a light pair of arms go around him and shove him into the alleyway.

Wakko looked around angerly and started to walk forward. Then he bumped right into Dr. Scrachinsniff.

"Vere iz zomething i have to tell you Vakko..." Dr. Scrachinsniff got into a long exclamation right there of how Yakko loved him, and how he was just protecting Wakko.

Then Wakko fell to his knees and started crying, noticing his mistakes.

And Then!

When Yakko got the smoke out of his eyes he looked around, the alleyway seemed-bigger! Then Yakko saw Dot standing in front of him.

"Woa, Yakko! What are you doing picking a fight with Wakko! You are either realy stupid or super dumb!" Dot smiled dirtily.

"I did not try to pick a fight with her, I WAS JUST TRYING TO-" Yakko was interrupted by Dot.

"Yakko, we know, you are trying to protect us, you always bother us. 'Do not do this, do not do that!'" Dot mimicked Yakko.

"You know!?" Yakko was surprised that Dot already knew.

"Of course I do. That's why I am here, think about it though. You can just loosen the leash, you know, Wakko probably feels horrible and crying alone in some dark place." Dot said, turning around.

Yakko suddenly tried to run back to Wakko, while Dot was turned around. In till his hand was suddenly grabbed, Yakko looked behind him seeing Dot had turned around.

"Running back at your own little time again, huh? That's a bad habit of yours. You count on that trick too much. Stop running away from things." Dot said while holding his hand.

"I just want to go help Wakko, one moment! How do you even know if Wakko is crying?" Yakko asked.

"Am I the only one who reads the script!?" Dot complained.

"There was a script?" Yakko asked.

"YES!" Dot yelled in frustration.

"Ok, now can I go?" Yakko asked pointing with his other hand.

"Nah, I have something important to ask, and then I have something else different to ask." Dot said.

"Ok, shoot." Yakko said just wanting to over with it.

"So, when ever someone hurts us, whatcha gonna do about it?" Dot asked.

"Uhh, well of course I am gonna... Um." Yakko trailed off.

"You what? Hurt them?" Dot suspencefully asked.

Yakko was silent for a few moments, so Dot just contented. She let go and did a twirl.

"...Is this still really so bad? I mean, really? If you realy want to keep us safe why don't we stay in the tower? We have enough entertainment for years, and enough food for eternity, providing that Wakko doesn't eat it all in the fist day!" Dot said while dancing.

"One moment, are you siding with Plotz?!" Yakko was stunned in place.

"Yaaaas, now you get my point in the story, the idiot who gives the best advice." Dot commented.

"You not an idiot!" Yakko commented.

"Oh realy... Big Brother?" Dot said suspencefully.

"Whatev, can I go now?" Yakko asked.

"Yah let's go!" Dot started walking, "just be careful with attacking people, you don't want to regret something later. "

"Yah, ok... Get off my back! Let's just get go get Wakko and then go do what we do every night!" Yakko commented.

"TAKE OVER THE WORLD, YEEEEEEES!" Brain made a cameo just before the screen iris out.

 **Ok, so sorry if that was a little random! Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros. and Pulli Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion is owned by Aniplex. There Pinky, yes Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain!**


End file.
